The present invention relates to the improvement in a folding baby carriage which can be opened and folded with one hand.
There have been various kinds of folding baby carriages which have different opening and folding systems, but they are generally complicated in operation. The opening and folding operation is best desired to be carried out with one hand, holding a baby in other arm in a standing posture. Such a folding baby carriage is particularly convenient when riding on traffic facilities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folding baby carriage which can be opened and folded by a person with one hand in a standing posture.